


Fear

by Ievan



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: AU coronavirus, AU modern, F/M, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ievan/pseuds/Ievan
Summary: Literally present time. Queen Victoria is 21 years old and her Prime Minister William Lamb Lord Melbourne has been infected with COVID 19. Nothing mayor for her – right? Read and find out.
Relationships: William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing story this for the past week. With the hospitalization of the british PM Boris Johnson I just had to write some Vicbourne Modern AU. It just wouldn't get out of my head. And this is the result. If you, dear readers, would wish for me to continue with this story please post a comment below. And if you have any ideas I would be grateful. Have an enjoyable read!
> 
> And these are teh ages of teh charactes for better perception:  
> Victoria – 24.5.1819 => 1999 (21 years)  
> William – 15.3.1779 => 1959 (61 years)  
> Augustus – 1807 => 1987 (33 years)  
> Emily – 1787 => 1967 (53 years)  
> Henry Temple – 1784 => 1964 (56 years)  
> Frederick – 1782 => 1962 (58 years)  
> Alexandrina – 1818 => 1998 (22 years)

7th April 2020

Breaking News: PM hospitalized over COVID - 19 infection

Victoria saw the breaking news bar on the news site she has opened on her phone and her whole world went numb. She didn’t hear, she didn't taste, she didn't sense. The world just went … - well, it went blank.

…PM...  
….COVID - 19…  
….hospital…  
….infection...  
.….Lord Melbourne….  
…William…  
….coronavirus…  
…. William….  
…. ventilator…  
.... Oh, William what is happening?!?….

"Ma'am! ma'am!"  
Victoria looked up towards the person who was calling to her.  
She raised her head from her phone and saw the face of Nancy Skerrett her personal bodyguard.

"Ma'am, are you well?"  
"Ah - Yes.. - No.. - I don't know."

Victoria tried to will away her tears but they just kept coming until they spilled down her cheeks.

Skerrett didn't know what to do. She couldn't hug the Queen, for it was inappropriate. She could do that with her best friend, but she could hardly do it with the Queen.

"Your Majesty" started Skerrett carefully "may I be of some help?"  
"Oh, Skerrett…" Victoria's voice broke and she buried her head into Skerrett’s chest "He caught it. He has corona."

Skerrett didn't need to be told who he was.  
For some months now Victoria had asked for discretion every few nights.  
Skerrett wasn't stupid, she knew someone was coming to the Queen to spend the night before leaving in the morning.

The Queen of England was a public persona and she had an image to maintain. The public didn't need to know who she was shagging every now and then. That was her private business.

But not as private for Skerrett not to know.  
Skerrett gave the Queen privacy as required, but she kept an eye on the dark hallway looking out for any possible danger and the identity of the mystery man. 

The man always came in a car with dark windows, with a chauffeur and with a personal bodyguard.

Skerrett noticed the man seemed to know the layout of the palace and also knew how to move in its shadows. 

She persuaded the Queen's personal chauffeur Brody to get close to the mystery man's chauffeur and bodyguard and fish out some clues on his identity.

His identity would be the start. Get to know a man's weaknesses and you can push him the way you want. She just hoped it was just a nobody. Someone who's silence could be bought. 

Well, nothing could prepare her for the information Brody found out.

William fucking Lamb bloody Lord Melbourne the PM

It was unexpected to say the last.

The 21-year-old Queen was shagging the Prime Minister. Who was almost 40 years older than her. 

It. Was. A. Bloody. Scandal.

Victoria's gentle sobbing brought Skerrett back to the present situation. 

"I'm sure he will be all right. Many people had caught it." Tried Skerrett.  
"You don't understand. He is on a ventilator. That means he is critical. And he is old enough to be placed in the risk-high age group."

Here we have it. Thought Skerrett. He is so much older than her that coronavirus is considered very dangerous for him.

"He called me two days ago and told me he had some fewer and a nasty feeling in his throat. So I told him to rest and that we will meet later. Now later may never come." After a pause she added "I truly love him you know. It isn't just sexual attraction."

"Ma'am…, if there is something, I can do…"

Victoria jumped up.  
"Well, actually, there is something. Skerrett, please call Brody and tell him to bring the car to the back door. Now we will see if the title of Queen holds any real power, or are there only empty titles to it.

Victoria put on skinny jeans in a dark blue color and cuffed them. She put on ankle high once white but now very worn Converse shoes and a grey hoody. 

She didn't want to stand out too much today.  
She also didn't feel like a Queen today. She was a woman today. A simple woman. And simple women wore hoodies with beaten up Converse. 

"The car is ready ma'am." Called Skerrett.

Victoria put her sunglasses on and walked towards the car. Brody held the door of the backseat open for her.

She was already getting into the car when her mother showed up.

“I will not let you go near that man!”  
What?! Thought Victoria to herself. No leave that – fuck, she knows.

“Mama, I...-“  
“Please, let us get inside before your temper boils over for the world to see.”  
“But mama…” Victoria felt like a child.  
“No. You will get inside, and you will not endanger yourself. That will be the last time I tell You to get inside.”  
The cold-eyes-stare od her mother made Victoria instantly comply with her wishes.   
“The Queen will not need this car today.” Told Victorie, Duchess of Kent and the Queen’s mother, to Brody and Skerrett.  
“Yes, Duchess” replied Brody.

The Duchess literally had to drag the young Queen inside the palace.  
Inside, they closed themselves into a drawing room.

After the doors closed Victorie didn’t lose to time to attack.  
“What did you think?! That you can march straight into the hospital, right into the room of and infected Prime Minister?!”  
Victoria just coldly stared into her mother.  
The Duchess continued: “you are Queen, Victoria, but that does not mean you rule the world! For god’s sake child, think with your head!”

“Mama, I.. I..” Tried Victoria. She could hardly say I love him. I love William and I need to see him. I need to tell him that-  
“See, you have nothing to say for yourself.”

Victoria was on the verge of exploding.

“Stop Mama. This has nothing to do with you. It is my personal matter.”  
“Personal?! You really think a Queen can keep a secret? She has no personal life!”  
Victoria kept quiet.  
“And really Victoria what has gotten into you? Having an affair with the Prime Minister! A man 40 years your senior!”  
“Please mama-“  
“No! You let yourself be seduced by that old lecherous man! Do you even know he is full of scandal? His wife having a public affair with a rock star, then dying of an overdose, the custody battle for his son, the affair with not one but two wives of fellow politicians.”  
“Why do you keep taunting me? Why do you need to stick your nose into my private business?”  
“Because I am your mother, Victoria! I gave birth to you!”  
“But you have no business getting into my relationships!”  
“O, it is a relationship now!” Sarcastically replied Victorie.  
“Yes, mama! William and I we are a couple. Get over it!” After a pause she added “How do you know any way?”  
“I have my own spies.”  
“You mean you have John’s spies.”  
“We share everything.”  
“So, I am not allowed to have a sincere, loving and sexual relation with anyone, but you can drag John with you everywhere you go for almost 20 years!”  
“Do not dare to preach me on that matter!”  
“Oh yes I shall! I am you Queen and you will listen to me or remove yourself Duchess!”

The Queen’s mother had enough sense to remove herself from the room.

Victoria’s eyes were puffy from crying. She wrapped herself closer into the duvet on her bed. She already called William 5 times. He didn’t answer the phone. Maybe he was too weak to answer the phone. Or maybe he didn’t have it with her. 

Her mind wandered.

It was 15th March, just before the pandemic broke out in UK. It was his birthday. His 61st birthday to be exact.

She and William they were..., well they were daring tonight.   
Mama and John left the palace for a weekend on the English coast. Victoria knew she will not be watched at the Buckingham palace. Her mother was worse than any monitor or security. She could have this little escape. She just needed to be back tomorrow morning. 

Victoria had burned for William for almost 3 years now. Ever since her accession to the throne. And for some months now they were a thing. They were a true couple. Victoria smiled to herself in the car. William was hers and hers alone. And she was getting closer to Brocket Hall, William’s family estate. 

He had invited her to his birthday dinner. He invited her as his girlfriend. He will introduce her to his family. To his brother and sister. And to his son. Who was 12 years older than her.

Her stomach clenched at the thought. She didn’t like to be on display. Being Queen did litter to help matters. She longed for people to be relaxed in her company. To chat to her. Not to answer as though they were in an oral exam. People were stiff with her, even Skerrett, as good as she was, didn’t really know how to behave in her company. And her mother usually only screamed at her. Only William – only he understood. He treated her like the person she was. She wasn’t fragile, she wasn’t a little girl, she could understand complex problems if they were presented to her accordingly. But she also lacked some of the wisdom people find in a more mature age. And he understood that she needed some encouraging in her role. Well William, he was just marvelous.

William was waiting for her on the gravel in front of the manor. He was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt and navy tie. He looked very handsome. Well his black curls probably had something to with that.

He opened the car door and help her get out. She could feel how his eye hanged on her body. She was wearing a sleeveless navy dress, to match his tie. William bowed and kissed her hand. 

“God evening your Majesty. May I welcome you to Brocket Hall.” His voice was as smooth as silk.  
“William.” Started Victoria. Their eyes met. Her chocolate brown and his golden green. A spark transpired.  
“I am glad to be here.” She said after she had recollected herself.   
“I would have it no other way.”  
He moved closer to her. One of his arms went around her waist, his other hand moved to her cheeks. Victoria draped her arms around her shoulders. A kiss followed.   
When William broke the kiss and said “Come Victoria. Let us go inside.”

He led her inside the manor and into the drawing room. The fire was roaring and the whole family was gathered. William’s family. Every eye in the room was on her. Victoria had a knot in her bowls and a knot in her throat.

William cofed and inhaled than started: “Everyone, umm, this is Victoria. My girlfriend.”  
They kept starring at her. Well one couldn’t judge them. Their family member just brought home a considerably younger woman and was the Queen to top that. 

“And Victoria, this is my family.”   
He showed her a man and a woman, around William’s age. “This is my sister Emily, and her husband Henry.”   
Victoria knew Henry from daily news and her matters of state. He was William’s very stubborn and aggressive foreign minister.

William then showed her a man his age and a woman around Victoria’s age. They seemed to be a couple. When Victoria first entered the room, she though this young woman was Augustus’ partner. But this…, well it seemed somebody else in the family had a similar situation than William and she.  
“Victoria, and this is my brother Frederick and his girlfriend Alexandrina. Fred is your Austrian diplomat.”

They then moved forward to the young man, some years older than Victoria.  
“And this…, this Victoria as my son Augustus.”

Before this evening Victoria fully expected William’s son would be nasty and rude in his attitude towards her. It was to be expected. She was often more than rude towards John. It isn’t easy for a child to except that their parent is moving on in their love lives after the death of a spouse.

Bu Augustus, he just looked at her with his big eyes, William’s eyes Victoria noted, and a cheeky smile. Smartly dressed and neatly groomed. Just like his father.

Augustus bowed his head and kissed her hand saying “You Majesty, it is an honor to meet you.”

Victoria was charmed to say the least.

The conversation at the dinner table and later in the drawing room as the had their brandy and such was light with teasing and most of all relaxed. The Lamb siblings were a tight group. And all were great conversationalist. As was Augustus.

Victoria and him chatted for quite a while.  
“I hope you do not expect of me to call you mother.” He teased.  
Victoria laughed and replied “God forbit. I could be your girlfriend.”  
“Well it is not too late for that your Majesty.” Teased Augustus.  
“You are a marvelous man, but I have my eyes quite settled elsewhere.”  
She looked towards William, who was deep in conversation with Emily.   
“They are plotting again. I’m sure of it. They always do. My father wouldn’t even be a frontbencher if it wasn’t for aunt Emily.”  
“I can hardly believe that.”  
“Oh you’ll se. My father isn’t driven by ambition. That is something that is in the dominion of my aunt and late grandmother. They run everything.” After a pause he added “Even my parents’ divorce.”  
Victoria was quite shocked at his word.  
“Augustus” she started carefully “you don’t need to talk about it if you don’t feel like it.”  
“No. It… It’s all right. I have excepted they weren’t compatible. My mother she was… she was too wild. That wilderness is what killed her in the end. Well and that bloody singer Byron. Fuck him and his career… While my father, he is very subtle. He hates to argue and understands refinement. It is what makes him a good Primer Minister”  
“Augustus, I…- I don’t know what to say.”  
“Say nothing Victoria. It is what it is. My parents are divorced. My mother is dead. But I still have a great father. And it is you who makes him happy. It is all I want for him. I thank you for that Victoria.”

Victoria didn’t know what to say, thankfully it was then that William sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist then proceeded to pull her into his lap.   
“You two are having quite a conversation, aren’t you?”  
Victoria could only nod.

“You have a marvelous son, William.”

Their gaze was interrupted by Fred, William’s brother.  
“Will, me and Alexandrina are going up. As are Emily and Henry.”  
“Then I bid good night to you all.” Replied William. 

William, Victoria and Augustus were left alone in the room.

“I shall go to bed to. Thank god it’s a big house. I would hate to listen to you all while you shag.” said August with a lot of cheek.

Victoria’s face burned.

William only smirked then said “Good night to you Augustus.”

Augustus left.

William buried his nose in Victoria’s neck and wrapped her closer to him.   
“You blushed like a cherry.” Said William after a while.

“I… Will... Umm.. They all know that we will have sex tonight, don’t they?”  
William chuckled “Of course they do. It is my birthday. And you, my lady, are a marvelous woman. Of course, we shall shag tonight. What did you expect we will do – play Uno?”

Well that made Victoria laugh a lot.

“Moreover, what so you think the they are doing right now? Fred and Alexandrian, they are definitely shagging, as for Emily and Henry they had shagged even when she was married to Peter, and they are shagging right now, you can bet on that.”

His kissed her neck. That was hot. It made Victoria shiver in sexual pleasure.

“You can be loud today Victoria. No need to silence yourself.”

“William” started Victoria and pressed her thumb against the corner of his mouth “get this dress off of me this instant.”

William stood up and led her into his bedroom on the upper floor. 

Victoria barely had he time to thing before he came upon her and wrapped her in his arms from behind. His mouth were on the back of her neck as hid hands worked diligently to dispose of her clothes. 

He cupped her breasts and his fingers played with her nipples. His pinches were hard but it gave her immense pleasure. Victoria turned around and kiss him on his neck. Her fingers travelled down to his crotch and she teased his member through his pants and his hips swayed against her hand. Then she knelled in front of him on in her panties and unbuckled his belt. His trousers fell down and gathered around his ankles. She removed his boxers and was met with his hard and erect cock.

Victoria wrapped her fingers around his shaft. William moaned in pleasure at her ministrations. She started to slowly taste his tip before she fully wrapped her lips around him. William tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, the other hand on her shoulder to steady himself, for his legs were quivering. She kept sucking and lapping with her tongue, while one of her hands cupped the sack with his balls. 

“Victoria, please” rasped William. Victoria stopped her movement but didn’t let his cock out of her warm mouth. She looked up into his eyes. “It will be enough. I’d hate to spend myself into your mouth and not be able to enter you.” Said William as he caressed her hair.

With a final suck she let go of him. William pulled her up onto her feet and kissed her hard. Their teeth clashed as they roughly kissed. William pushed Victoria onto the bed and striped her of her dress in the process. He kneeled at her side and laid her down. He then proceeded to kiss a line of steamy hot kissed from her neck to her thigh. He kissed the inside of her thigh. And then again – on the other side. And then again – this time closer to her quim. And then again even closer. William then lifted his gaze from between her thigh to look her in the eye. She was bathing in absolute expectation and adoration. It made him even tighter in the balls. 

He then proceeded to attack. His lips were on her nub and he sucked. He sucked hard and Victoria growled in pleasure. His tongue circled her folds before he plunged into her entrance. Bobbing and sucking, licking and even dragging his teeth, although quite carefully, on her clitoris. It was quite a lot for her judging by how her thighs wrapped around his head and her fingers found purchase in his raven black curls. 

When she was wet as the sea and he stopped his ministrations. To her disapproval, judging by her noise of disappointment. 

William carefully rose and lay down on her side. His hand grazed her cheek and he kissed her. Tasting himself, as she tasted herself. When he broke the kiss, he said “I only wanted to save the pleasure of finishing until I am inside you.”

Victoria kissed him in approval.  
“William could… could we do it from behind. You know...”  
“Shhh” he placed a finger on her lips. “We can do whatever you wish. I just didn’t expect that is something you want.”  
Victoria sucked his finger seductively.

She then turned on her stomach and got on her hands and knees. William kneeled behind her and firstly rubbed his hard member on her folds. He could swear in made her even wetter. Without and warning he slipped inside her. The push of his hips was powerful enough to push Victoria forward as well. Her breasts swayed in the movement. She moaned quite loudly and animalistically. 

William gave a few pumps and grunted. It felt good enough to die for quite literally. His hand found her breast and fondled it to maximize her pleasure as he pumped his hips in and out of her. Victoria moaned with every push of his hips. God, her moans were loud enough to wake the dead.

His other hand squeezed her ass cheek and he kept moving. Victoria was becoming quite heavy on her arms as she received his cock again and again. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning like a whore as his balls slapped again and again against her as he fucker her.

Now his hand encircled her slim waist and her moved even more erratically. With a few more pushes she got over the age. Everything tightened inside her, then released in absolute pleasure. 

Victoria dropped her arms in pleasure and landed with her face on the bed while William’s cock was still inside her, still moving. She tried desperately to catch her breath and her heart was beating wildly. 

Her quim was hyper sensitive after her orgasm but William just kept moving, until after a few more pumps her grabbed her waist strongly enough to surely leave bruises and he released inside her. Victoria felt the warmness of his fluid as it sipped into her then leaked out. 

William collapsed next to her completely out of breath. 

After some time, laying side by side on the bed William turned to Victoria and asked: “Was it good enough?”  
She giggled then placed both her hands on his cheeks and looked straight into his soft eyes: “It was more than good. It was completely marvelous!”  
She smiled and they kissed.

Victoria fell asleep in his arms that night. 

Victoria was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing. She had clearly fallen asleep in her clothes.

She looked at her vibrating phone and was relieved to find William’s name written on it. She answered the phone.

“William!” She called full of hope.   
“No, it’s Augustus.” Came a somber voice from the other side of the phone.   
“Oh, Augustus.” Victoria was very disappointed. “How is he? Please tell me.” She pleaded.  
“Um… He is not at all well.” Replied Augustus.   
Victoria gasped.  
“I’m sorry Victoria. I’m sorry we didn’t let you know before. I know how it is to find out about something from the news.” He was of course refereeing to the divorce of his parents.   
“I am so terrified.” Said Victoria after a pause.  
“As am I. I have already lost one parent I simply cannot lose another.”  
A tear dropped from Victoria’s eye.   
“Augustus, I have something important to tell him.” She paused. “Augustus I… I’m pregnant.”

Victoria only heard a gasp from the other side of the phone.

It all felt so final.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells us more about the beginning of the relationship between Victoria and William, than pushing the story line forward. That is the job of Chapter 3, which is already half written as far as scenes go. Leave a review if you like the story. And if you have some ideas share them with me.

“Augustus I… I’m pregnant"

Augustus' mouth went dry and he released and involuntary gasp.

Victoria was with child. His father's child. His sibling.

He heard sobs from the other side of the phone.

"Victoria… Victoria.." He tried.  
"Yes.." She replied carefully.  
"Listen. All will be alright. It must be. Us Lambs - we stick together."  
After a few moments of silence he added: "I shall send aunt Emily to the Palace if that agrees with you."  
"Yes, yes, please. You are very kind Augustus."  
"Victoria - you are carrying my sibling, of course I would do everything for you."  
"I'm sorry this is happening Augustus. I…I don't know what happened"  
"It doesn't matter now. We are family now Victoria. We will stand next to you no matter what happens."

Silent tear flew freely down Victoria's cheeks.  
"Thank you, Augustus. I needed to hear that."

"I'm at your service Victoria. Do you want me to tell him when he wakes up?"  
"No, please. I would rather do that myself."  
"Yes, I understand completely." Replied Augustus.  
"Just tell him that I love him, will you?"  
"You can be sure I will."  
"Thank you, Augustus. Thank you again."  
"I will send aunt Emily to you as soon as I can. Goodbye Victoria.  
"Goodbye Augustus."

Emily was know for being fashionably late all the time. Now she was at the palace with remarkable speed. Her nephew Augustus caller her and told her about Victoria's situation. As if there wasn't enough burden on the shoulders of the young Queen anyway.

Victoria's mother descended down the staircase while Emily was being checked by security.

"Drina!" Screamed Victorie. "What is this woman doing here?!"  
"She came at mine invitation mother." Replied Victoria sternly.  
"So, you will have virus spreading like the plague hm? In your own home no less?"

"Mother please-" Started Victoria.  
"Duchess, I'm sure you will allow me just a quick chat. One cannot have political matters laying around. Pandemic or not. I'm sure you have heard that my brother, the Prime Minister, has been hospitalized. Regardless we have foreign policy and health policy to implement. I'm sure you can understand that Your Grace."

It seemed to be enough for Victorie as she only replied "Oh yes I see" and left as quickly as she appeared.

When her mother was out of hearing rage Victoria murmured to Emily "I'm sorry this happened. I may be Queen but I still cannot control my mother…"

"Uh, forget it for it was nothing. I am accustomed to far more spicy conflicts" Then she added: "Your Majesty I believe we have much to talk about."

They sat down into one of the most private drawing rooms in Palace. 

"Please tell me how is William?" Asked Victoria, her eyes flooded with liquid fear.

Emily clasped Victoria's hand.

"I will not lie to you. I cannot. He ... He is feverish, tired and has problem breathing. That's why they put him onto that machine. It keeps him from suffocating himself."

Victoria gelt as if she was being torn limb from limb.

"Oh Emily-" Chocked out Victoria and started sobbing quite uncontrolably. 

Emily quickly embraced Victoria on the settee "Shush, all will be well child." 

Victoria's head came to rest in Emily's lap as the older woman caressed Victoria's long locks.

Only after Victoria seemed to collect herself did Emily dare to ask: "Augustus told me about… about you being pregnant."

Victoria, her head still in Emily's lap only nodded. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

"The timing is awful. William is in hospital and I am alone... it is a catastrophe." Said Victoria.  
Emily kept caressing the Queen's hair and replied: "Not to mention you being Queen and him being a sitting Prime Minister."  
"40 years my senior." Added Victoria.

After a long moment of silence Emily dared to ask: "Have to thought about.. terminating it?"  
Victoria burst out crying: "I don't know. Emily, I know nothing. I am so lost." 

Victoria let her tears flow freely as Emily caressed her hair and continued to sooth her.

Next morning brought Victoria's mother Duchess of Kent storming into the Queen's private office.

"Victoria, listen to me." Barked her mother.  
But Victoria refused to lift her eyes from the document she was reading and face her mother.

"Victoria! Whatever relationship you have with that man, it must cease."

"Never." Replied Victoria while still not looking up from her document.

Sensing her daughter's reluctance and stubbornness Duchess tried a different tactic. 

"Your Uncle Leopold wrote me an e-mail."  
"Yes" replied Victoria disinterested.   
"And he says that he met an excellent man - Albert is his name I believe - who is of your age. He is much more suitable to be your Consort than... than that man."  
"Consort … -" The word finally made Victoria look up from the paper before her. "You rush too much Mamma. I am only 21, I don't mean to marry. For the time being that is."

Her voice was collected and reserved though her eyes spat venom on her mother.

It made her mother erupt in anger. 

"You don't mean to marry, while you fuck your Prime Minister for your pleasure! Do you think that I don't know? Do you think that John and I don't have an eye on you all the time?"

"Mother, that will be quite enough!" Beloved Victoria.

"You are a slut and you know it." Spited Victorie.

"Enough."

"You are in denial. He likes your young body, he likes how easily you fell into his bed. You have no dignity left! You are nothing more than his mistress. My own daughter - a slut!" Spat Victorie.

That made Victoria jump from her chair in anger and say "You shall REMOVE yourself from my presence and you shall not speak to me unless spoken to Duchess."

The fight was clearly over. Victorie left her daughter’s office with clear arrogance in her posture.

Victoria returned to her document. She refused to confess to herself that she was crying until her tears dropped on the paper before her. 

When Victoria lived at Kensington with her mother it was quite simply hell. Victoria was shielded from the outside world almost entirely. She slept in her mother's bedroom and couldn't even walk the stairs unaided. 

It was a fierce reaction to an abduction attempt on Victoria when she was 12.

Victoria had daily sessions with her tutors on political sciences, constitution, law, philosophy, history, economics, literature and her favorite - art. 

Victorie forced her daughter's entry into Oxford, where they would send her tutors and papers so she could get a degree in political sciences, but her succession prevented her from enrolling and starting her fall semester.

Victoria was home schooled which prevented her from meeting people her age and starting friendships. She didn't even have her own phone. 

She had no friends and was emotionally neglected. Her mother mostly depended on John Conroy, her personal secretary and... - well let's call it companion. 

Together they tried to isolate and manipulate her. So they could rule when she ascended the throne.

When she was 16, Victoria was cough making out with a gardener in the Kensington gardens. The poor gardener was sacked the same day.

That is also why Skerrett became Victoria's personal body guard. Victoria's mother claimed that no man could be trusted with her daughter.

That all changed upon Victoria's accession.

She was thrusted into a new world. And in that world William was waiting for her.

She still remembers the first time they met. She first saw him through her window running up the stairs at the entrance to Kensington. He was dressed in a navy sports jacket, beige pants, a white shirt and burgundy ascot. Quite a scandalous way to be dressed when you are meeting the Queen. 

John Conroy was predictably waiting for William at the entrance. After a short exchange of words William entered the building while Conroy stayed behind.

Victoria barely convinced her governess Lezhen, that she will meet her Prime Minister alone, as all King and Queens do.

William fell to his knees in her presence and kissed her hand. His touch, his lips were so soft and gentle on her hand. And his eyes, they were so green…, so alive, they shone with an unusual light. God knows what he thought of her, stuffed in a ghastly black dress her mother picked up for her. 

Within minutes she grew to like him. He clearly despised Conroy, as did she and he was the first person in her life who shared her opinion on the man. William plainly told her that she could take any personal secretary she liked. 

Their bond grew, as William turned out to be a very pleasant companion. Even though he was very busy as Prime Minister he still found time to share her company on some days of the week in the evenings. Their talk was enlightening, his company more than pleasant. William was charming, respectful and treated her like a grown up. It was everything Victoria wished. She even gave him a nickname - Lord M. 

She didn't even know she has fallen for him until she quite drunkenly kissed him in the hallway after her coronation ball ended. It was a sloppy kiss but it ignited a flame inside her.

She immediately regretted the act and apologized fiercely to William to which he replied that worse things have happen than a kiss from a beautiful women. 

She was too drunk that night to notice that he liked it too. Perhaps too much.

Victoria was afraid he would cease his visits to the Palace, unless they were the visits he performed in his official capacity as Prime Minister. 

Fortunately, he did not. Neither did he mention their little "accident". It was as if it never happened. 

And for more than a year after her coronation thing returned back to normal. Of course, there was an article or a tweet about her seemingly to close of a relationship with her Lord M. Some tweets called her Mrs. Melbourne. They even made it into a hashtag. It only made her smile to be called that. But perhaps it was just a bit to painful to know she would never have that title.

Victoria knew she was attracted to Lord M, but you cannot just attack your friend with sexual innuendo out of nowhere can you? 

Maybe that extra glass of whiskey gave her that extra courage, or that extra slip of stupidity on that faithful night. 

***flashback***

It was her 20th Birthday party. It was a paradox, she was Queen but she didn't have any friends to have a party with. 

So, it was just her, William, her bodyguard Skerrett and her driver Brody. It was to be expected that after only a few drinks Skerrett and Brody found excuses to leave and so Victoria and William were left alone in the drawing room.

Victoria doesn't know what happened but a while later and empty bottle of whiskey rolled on the flor and Victoria grasped William's hand into her own and put it on her thigh.

He tried to move it away, but she held his hand firmly in hers and placed on her thigh in a manner one couldn't interpret it in any other way but sexual. 

She guided his hand down her thigh to her knee then it travelled to the inside of her thigh and up again.

"Ma'am" chocked out William. His voice was shaking.  
"Shsh" replied Victoria and placed a finger on his lips. "That is not my name. And you know it."

She guided his hand to her other thigh, but this time to the inside of her thigh. It was very much sexual and Victoria knew she was wetting her knickers with her arousal. 

"Victoria" murmured William. "Victoria, we cannot do that."  
"I don't care" replied Victoria and attacked his mouth.

He didn't resist her kiss. Their kisses were hot and frenzied. Soon he was laying back on the settee and Victoria was astride his lap. Williams hands firmly held her waist and she tried to grind against him. 

His lips found her neck and then travelled all the way down to her décolleté. 

Victoria moaned at his touch and breath wildly. 

He broke away quite suddenly. "Victoria - you are drunk. You don't really want this." His voice was full of self-pity and perhaps even of some sadness and shame.

"No, Lord M! I know what I want!"

"And what is that?" He asked quite sternly.

"Us, having sex tonight."

William only raised his eyebrows.

"Think it as a birthday gift."

"What a scandalous gift" he murmured.

Victoria was already certain he would make her stand up from straddling his lap and he would leave her. Oh, what shame will it be to see him again tomorrow after this disastrous evening.

But quite suddenly Victoria was being kissed quite aggressively.  
"You must be sure about this. I will only stop if you say so."

"Oh Lord M!" Groaned Victoria in satisfaction.   
"William. My name is William" He replied between kisses he placed on her neck.

"I am most sure about this William!"

By that point his lips found their way back to hers as the agreement was sealed in a passionate kiss.

Victoria's hands untucked his shirt and found their way under it. She run her hands up and down his back in satisfaction that she could finally feel him. His skin was hot and Victoria could see how William's pants tented in the groin area all because of her sensual touches on his bare skin.

"Do you have any protection near?" Asked William, his breath hot on her earlobe.  
"Bedroom" Replied Victoria.

He followed her into her bedroom and watched as she locked the door. Nobody could disturb then now.

Victoria pushed William to sit on the bed and attacked him with kisses. "Condoms and lub are in the bedside drawer." 

"Yeah, we will definitely need them." Replied William between kisses. 

Victoria pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and started to unbutton his shirt. When it was half way unbuttoned William undressed it over his head. 

The next moment found then laying on the bed atop of each other. 

Victoria helped William pull her dress off of her. She then immediately removed her bra and threw it on the flor next to the bed to lay with the rest of their discarded clothes. 

Her breasts swung left and right, right into William's face. 

He took a hold of one of her breasts and squeezed it. Then he wrapped two of his finger around the nipple and pinched it. At this ministration Victoria moaned quite animalistically. 

Finding that she liked it, William pinched her nipple again. Then squeezed and pinched the other breast too.

Soon Victoria was lying oh her back while William kissed and nipped and sucked her breasts, pinched her nipples and licked the valley between her breasts. His teeth even lightly nipped on one or the other of her nipples.

Her fingers buried themselves into his black curls as he worshipped her breasts. 

Victoria's body reacted immensely to his ministrations and her nipples were hard and erect, while her quim was getting wetter and wetter. 

Williams lips found hers again and gave her a few more blistering kisses.

Victoria's hand travelled down to his groin and her fingers experimentally rubbed William's cock through the fabric or his pants. It was not long until his hips were jerking wildly into her hand.

"You should stop it," said William into her ear quite seductively, "that is if you don't want me to spill into my pants. Because that would be a waste."

Victoria slowly dragged her hand up from his groin making sure to run her hand over the expanse of his ribcage up to his jaw, where she hold his face and kissed him aggressively. 

"What do you propose then?" Asked Victoria.

"Let me focus on you." Replied William and Victoria gave him a small nod. "And for that we will need some of that lub."

Victoria watched as her carefully removed her knickers and threw them on the floor where they joined the rest of her discarded clothing. 

He coated two of his fingers with lub and touched her right where she needed him most - at the raging and aching heat between her legs.

William drew a circle on her core with his fingers and she yelped. But not in pain, she yelped in pleasure. William groaned and continued his ministrations.

After a few circled he changed directions, he also kissed her bellybutton and listened to her soft little moans.

"Do you want more?" He asked after a time.  
"More? There can be more?"  
He laughed at her innocence.  
"There can be very much more, my dear Queen."

He didn't wait for her response but griped her hips and delved into her quim with his tongue.

Victoria could only feel heat. Well heat and pleasure. They were gathering in her lower belly. She was being taken higher and higher. It made her body move on its own accord - her hips rose high and bucked into his face.

It all clashed in a moment. The string inside her burst and she came gasping and moaning hot into the air. 

"You enjoy your pleasure very much." Said William and kissed her. She couldn't even gain her breath after her searing orgasm and now his tongue was having a dance of its own in her mouth.

Victoria’s hand traveled across his bare back to grip at his ass cheeks. He seemed to like it as he kissed her harder.

Soon William was opening the fly on his pants and Victoria helped him get then off along with his boxers. 

She didn’t know what to do next when his erected cock touched the bare skin of her stomach. Should she grip it? Cares it? She simply didn’t have a clue what to do. 

William didn’t seem to mind her ignorance. He took a condom wrapper out of the bedside drawer and opened it, then proceeded to put the condom onto his erect cock. It looked funny and pale when encased into it. 

“Do you want to touch it?” Asked William.

Victoria moved her hand closer to his erection in response. His hand carefully grasped hers and placed it onto his shaft. He showed her how to pump her closed hand up and down his erection and how to slide it over the head of his cock in order to maximize his pleasure.

After a while William laid her down and she let him open her legs and kneel between her knees. He played with her post-orgasm swollen nub then placed his cock at the mouth of her quim.

He looked into her eyes. They read of consent so he pushed his hips forward.

To her credit she only inhaled and exhaled. 

So he started to move carefully. In and out. Tt felt – otherworldly. 

William breathed hard into her neck then proceeded to kiss it. The kissed proceeded down to her collarbone and he was sure it will leave a mark on her.   
He found that she really liked to squeeze his ass checks. 

“Are you close?” He asked, sensing his release was imminent.

“I don’t know.”

William gave her a few hard and quick pumps and her fingers took form grip on the skin on his shoulder. So he continued his movement.

She came soon after, her nails leaving their marks in his back, while she sobbed into the air and he was kissing the pulse point on her neck.

He mustered a few pumps before coming himself and crushing down on her boneless.

The next thing he remembered was laying naked with a satisfied Queen in his arms. He let himself be overcome by sleep. It was as if his job was done and sleep was his award.

“William. William! You need to wake up!”  
He jumped into a seating position confused about his whereabouts.   
It took a few seconds to remember that he was in the Queen bedroom naked as the day he was born. As was she.

“I’m sorry but you need to leave, if we don’t wan to be uncovered.” Pointed out Victoria.

“Yes. Yes, of course.” He replied simply, while already searching for his clothes. 

William dressed quickly and was already beginning to leave without a single word, sensing that Victoria was throwing him out after her one-night-stand.

It wouldn’t be the first time that was happening to him.

Though Caroline Norton did always take him back, after throwing him out of the apartment barely dressed only minutes after they reached their high. 

“William” she asked while he was buttoning his shirt “are we doing this again? Do I need to get contraceptives? You know, do I need to get on the pill?”

He didn’t answer. He didn’t have the words. He didn’t want to saddle him with his wishes and expectations.

But Victoria was nothing like Caroline Norton, was nothing like his late wife Caro. She was nothing like and woman he had before. 

He was already half through the door when he turned around and said: “Get that pill, Victoria. I think I am in love with you.”

The smile she gave him, the shine of her eyes carried him through till the next time they met.”

*** end of flashback***

Victoria only now noticed her tears have made a hole into the document. 

She was a mess. Her life was a mess. Her mother was right – she had really fucked up big time. And Queens aren’t supposed to fuck up. 

One month later

The message came by text message on her private phone.

Released from hospital. Be ready at 11 p.m. sharp at the side entrance no. 6. Black SUV. You will know what to do. - AL

Victoria put on comfortable clothes and tiptoed to the referred entrance. At 23.01 a black SUV stopped on the pavement. The window on the passenger seat was lowered and Victoria saw Augustus behind the wheel. 

She knew this was her ride so she got into the car. 

"He is better now. Cured and released from hospital. It will be on the morning news. He starts working in a few days." Told her Augustus while driving. 

"He is anxious to see you." He added while taking a moment to look at her while waiting due to the red light on the crossroad.

"I'm glad. I missed him terribly." Replied Victoria with a half-smile. 

After some silence Augustus asked "Will you tell him…? I mean will you tell him now?"

"He has a right to know. I can't take that from him. I cannot be that cruel."

Augustus only nodded and continued their drive to Brocket hall.

Emily was waiting Victoria at the manor's front door. Augustus parked the car while Emily led Victoria up to the first floor to the door Victoria recognized as the door to Williams bedroom.

Suddenly Victoria felt quite nervous.   
"Hey," started Emily and tucked a lock of wild hair behind Victoria's ear "it shall all be well. I'm sure he is anxious for your presence"

Victoria nodded sheepishly and opened the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back. My muse was gratious and Chapter 3 was written quicker than Chapter 2. In this chapter we see what happenes 5 years after and also have a teadbit of information of what happened in the inbetween time. I have ideas for atleast another chapter. Please comment if you liked it and/or have any ideas. 
> 
> P.S. These days I have also been thinking about a plot line for a oneshot period Vicbourne story, where Victoria and Albert have a fight in the Windsor forest, just like in the show, but when Victoria wants to tell Albert off she lies to him that she is not a virgin anymore and therefor any marriage between them would be imposibble. Enraged, Albert challenges Lord M to a duel. - What do you think? Please tell me in the comments.

5 years later

It was a quiet evening after an exhausting day. The rain was pouring and one wouldn't want to be outside in this storm.

William sat or rather half laid on the couch, beer in on hand, a remote control in the other and an open bag of pretzels in his lap.

He absentmindedly flipped through the channels on his TV How can one have almost 300 channels but still have literally nothing to watch?

Then, quite unexpectedly, someone knocked.

William only groaned.

He didn't care who it was. He certainly wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe, just maybe, if he didn't answer the door the knocking would stop and the intruder would give up and walk away.

But the knocking didn't stop. It persisted and it became rather desperate.

That left William no choice but to get up from the couch and open the door to his flat. 

He could never, even in his wildest dreams, expect the person who was on the other side of the door.

"Daddy!" Screeched a little girl, her hair wet from the rain, and threw herself into his legs, wrapping her little arms around his knees.

"Alice" replied William evenly but with a clear undertone of love and adoration no one could miss. He lifted the little girl into his arms and kissed her damp hair. "You are all wet, darling."

"It's mommy's fault" replied the little girl between giggles as her father kissed her hair, forehead, nose and cheeks.

It was only then that William focused on the other person standing at his doorstep.

Victoria was quite disheveled. Wet from head to toe, her hair was tied together in a bun, but several locks had escaped the elastic and have now stick to her damp face. She looked a mess. Her eyes were red. Red from crying it seemed. And her left cheek was sporting a nasty bruise.

"Victoria!" Exclaimed William "What on earth happened?"

The young woman didn't answer but just fell into his arms.

At first he didn't dare touch her. But then slowly his arm went around her back as William held his daughter and her mother in his arms. 

He hadn't held his girl, his Victoria, like this for years.

It almost felt forbidden to embrace so intimately with his… his ex. His ex who was also the Queen of the nation. 

"Please get inside less either of you catches a chill." Whispered William, to which Victoria only nodded. 

"Please, Victoria, you need to change clothes, they are soaking wet." Said William when they stepped into his living room and he had closed the door.

The bruise on her left cheek seemed to stare directly at him. Quite clearly someone had hit her. 

The thought of murder ran through William's mind for a part of a second. 

Who had done this? Who? Why? 

He didn't know the answers to the questions, but he knew one thing - the bastard, he or she, will pay. 

Victoria was struggling with Alice's wet coat. 

"Please Victoria let me help you." Said William, his voice taking an especially soft tone. "Let me take care of Alice while you take care of yourself."

The woman only nodded desperately. The child was being to wild, to alive, for her to tame it at the moment. She didn't feel like herself, William could feel it.

"Change into some of my clothes. The wardrobe room is next to the bedroom. I'm sure you will remember."

With this sentence a string of memories flooded his brains. Why on earth did he mention bedroom. Fuck William! Memories of bodies dancing between the sheets on his bed, the time they had tea in living room completely naked... 

But now wasn't the time for this kind of thoughts and memories. Furthermore, this kind of memories belong to the past. And they should stay there - where they belonged - in the past.

Victoria flushed a bit and looked at him with a confused face. He gave her a kind nod and she headed up the stairs to the wardrobe room. 

William carried Alice to her room. He needed to change her into dry clothes. He liked doing such chores, he loved being a father. And Victoria would probably benefit from a few moments alone allowing her to clear her mind.

Ever since Augustus was a baby William loved children. He loved and adored them. Enjoyed spending time with them. Augustus often described him as a great father.

That's why he still felt the weight of guilt upon his shoulders. How can someone be such an asshole as he was the night Victoria visited him at Brocket Hall when he was recovering from corona?! 

The words he told Victoria - they still stung. They broke him, no wonder they hurt Victoria so badly it nearly broke her.

She hardly spoke to him for a year after that. 

"Terminate it. I don't care how just get rid of it."

He still thinks about that night as the night he screwed up his life the most. And he screwed up a lot of things in his life. 

William basically told Victoria to have an abortion. To kill their child. That he didn't want to have a child.

"Victoria, for god's sake, how did you think you could pull this through? You are a Queen! I am your Prime Minister! I'm 40 years older than you! We are having a secret love affair. We cannot afford a child! It will be your ruin - and mine as well! The whole country could go to the devil!"

Victoria was silent as tears flew freely down her face.

It broke him to see her so ruined. His resolve, to do and say anything to send her as far away from him as he could, was waning.

In an act of remorse William tried to reach for her hand, but she slapped his hand away. 

"Don't you dare." She snapped, her voice ice cold.

"I loved you. I still do. I tried to give you a new chance at love, at a child, a family but now… - now we at least know how things stand."

She stood up from the chair next to his bedside and walked to the door.

"Goodbye William." Ice in her voice. 

She walked out. Out of the room, out of his life.

He only remembers the cold attitude Emily gave him for days. Muttering something about him being a complete asshole and deserving it.

He thought it was his duty to break it off with her before it would ruin her. He though the day he absolutely had to do so was then. I mean how could one explain away a Queen, sneaking out of the palace, coming to her P.M. country home and staying with him for more than a few minutes. She was too invested. They were much too involved with each other. It was only a matter of time before the media started to piece together what was going on between them. And after… after political survival is not guaranteed. 

He tried to make up for lost time, for his immense thick headiness ever since.

"How did you and mommy get here hmm? You are all wet". Asked William his daughter as he tried to get her out of her wet clothes.

"We walked." Replied little Alice.  
"Really?" It all seemed strange to William.  
"And we used the train. You know the one that's under the ground." Added Alice.  
"You mean you used the tube?"  
"Yes, that's the word. I was a lot of fun daddy! We must go there again."  
William only nodded, knowing that the tube was far too dangerous for a daughter of a Queen to use. Literally anyone could hurt her. Far too much of a security risk.

It confused William even more . Victoria must have been quite desperate to walk and even use the tube. Anyone could recognize her. Anyone could hurt her. Anyone could hurt Alice. All of that to get here - to his flat. What was happening?

William deduced further in his mind while dressing his daughter.

Victoria made this journey without a single bodyguard. Meaning she probably escaped Buckingham Palace. And that meant the whole security staff at the Palace was probably desperately searching for her. 

Crap, what had she done?! Skerrett was probably having a heart attack! He has to call her and tell her about the Queen's whereabouts.

William changed Alice's clothes then sat down next to her on the little bed.

"I'm tired daddy." Announced Alice.

"Of course, you are. You have been a brave girl today. You have travelled much. I am proud of you."

The little girl shone with happiness at being praised that much but yawned non the less.

"But it is way past your bed time - so come here let me tuck you into your bed."

Alice gave in with no opposition, which was a rarity for her. Usually one had to coax her to sleep with at least a bedtime story and some hot milk or coco. But today non of this was needed. That meant she was truly tired.

Alice have been allowed to stay overnight at his place only recently. Before, he had to return her to her mother after their designated time ran out.

William first held his daughter in his arms when she was already 4 months old.

Victoria and him communicated only through their lawyers for much of the past 5 years. 

It meant that any would-be shift of the current state had to be fought in court. 

The judge unsurprisingly decided that custody should be awarded to Victoria. Not that William fought it tooth and nail, but which judge would be stupid or crazy enough to rule against their Queen? 

What William got were two afternoons a week with his girl and an obligation to pay 700 £ of alimony a month. He perpetually paid more. His daughter deserved whatever he could get her.

But recently, after a surprisingly apprehensive consensus from Victoria, Alice had been his every Wednesday afternoon and every second weekend. That also meant she stayed overnight.

His days became filled with child's laughter and he would remember then as the best days of his life. 

"Listen here" started William as Alice laid down onto her bed. "Daddy loves you very much. Never forget that." Said William.

"I won't, I promise!" Exclaimed Alice.

"Good night sweety."

"Good night daddy."

William kissed Alice’s head and left the room.

He found Victoria in the living room. She had changed out of her wet clothes and into a of his soft cotton shorts and a London 2012 Olympics t-shirt. The woman now sitting on the couch, her legs wrapped under her. Her face was blank as she stared into midair.

"How's Alice?" Asked Victoria.

"Sleeping like a hog. She was dead tired." Replied William.

"No wonder, it was an exhausting journey for a 4 year old." 

"I confess, I was quite shocked when I opened my door and saw you." Said William as he sat down on the couch next to Victoria.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. It just… I had nowhere else to go."

A pregnant pause followed.

"Victoria, I hate to ask, but I'm afraid I must. What happened? Why did you run? And what's with the bruise?"

So many questions, so few answers.

"I-I- I...-" tried starting Victoria but broke down in tears.

William edged closer to her and carefully wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want to entrude on her. But her head fall willingly into his chest. He tried to comfort her like this, all the while being distracted by the smell of her hair. The smell of her.

After some minutes she stopped crying. She lifted her head from his chest but still remained close. Very close. They were holding hands and looking softly into each other’s eyes. Like a couple in love. 

But they weren't thought William. They weren't, that was long past. They just raised their daughter together the best way they knew how. 

"Please Victoria, tell me what happened. I need to know." His voice was laced with concern. 

Victoria hesitated then started carefully: "A-Albert and I got into a fight. A really major fight."

William tried to offer an encouraging smile, to encourage her to keep talking, but probably miserably failed. 

He squeezed Victoria's hand that was in his own to show his support.

"He said... - Albert said that I was too lax in my upbringing of Alice."

"What!?" The thought of Albert directing anything in Alice's life especially the way she was brought up made William's blood boil twice over. It was a matter exclusively between him and Victoria as Alice's parents. 

"He is not her father! He doesn't have a say in matters regarding Alice. I am her father! He may be your boyfriend but I am the father of your child! He will not tell me, not tell us, how to raise our own child!"

William was furious.

Judging by how wide Victoria's eyes where she had never expected to see him so angry.

"He is my boyfriend no longer. Not after what he did." Clarified Victoria. 

William could only stare at her. 

"Besides, I was getting fed up by his attitude."

William only stared more.

"Not all men are like you, William Lamb. Some end revealing themselves as egoistical manipulators with a mommy problem."

William was sure his eyeballs will fall out of his eye sockets any time now.

Albert - a egoistical manipulator with a mommy problem?

Sure, he didn't like the guy, but that? 

"Anyway, I told him that one thing should be clear and that is that you are Alice's father, not him. And that he should bare that in mind. But it made him even angrier. He chided me for being childish and prone to anger... He always does that. He does or says something very stupid and I get angry then he chastises me for being a choleric or for being such a child. I… I felt so stupid and embarrassed then." 

A pause followed. "What's the worst is that Mama agrees with him. Always."

"Victoria I…" William ran out of words, what can a man say after that? He just squeezed her hand again.

"I felt humiliated, that's why I told Albert that you would never do such a thing to me. That you always treated me like a person and not a child. You were always so fair and kind and…"

"Victoria, please…" begged William.

"No! Then Albert reproached me for being unfair. That he was always living in your shadow. That I still loved you and not him. That I wanted to be with you and not him. And then I…" she took a deep breath "I simply told him that he was right. That I wanted all that and more. That he was just second best but could never compare to you. Not in bed, not in life, not anywhere. Anywhere where matters." 

Victoria buried her face in William’s chest.

Shame, sadness but also relief were the emotions that sipped through her.

"And that is when he hit you I presume? Most probably to poorly defend his bruised ego." Deduced William.

Victoria only nodded, her head still buried in his chest.

"I messed up William. I messed up big time!"

"Is that why you ran?" Asked William carefully.

" I just panicked. I grabbed Alice and we just... left."

Victoria sobs were muffled by William's chest, but he could still hear them, he could still fell her pain. 

William allowed himself to stroke her hair. The action seemed to calm her.

"I'm sorry William, I truly am. But it' just... just…" she swallowed hard "after the confrontation with Albert I just went on autopilot. In a moment me and Alice found ourselves in the street in the cold and wet and with absolutely nowhere to go. And in that moment I just kept thinking of you. It's bizarre - for a Queen of England to have nowhere to go. I don't know why, but I just kept thinking of you, of your flat and of safety. These concepts became one in my head."

"It's all right Victoria. I will always keep you and Alice save." 

William kissed the hair on the top of her head in affection.

"I feel so safe with you William."

Before he could answer her lips were on his own and William was being drowned in the kiss. 

Quickly coming to his senses, he pulled away.

It shocked his brain how good it felt - the bliss of being kissed - but he couldn't allow it. At least not now.

"Victoria-"

"No, I understand. You are put off by me - who wouldn't be. Besides you already told me once that we are in no position for any relationship that is more than a mere friendship." 

"Victoria. I -" A sigh. "Never, ever think about yourself like that." 

Before Victoria could muster a reply, William was crashing his lips upon her own. 

"Never humiliate yourself Victoria."

Another kiss.

"And never let anyone disappoint you as I have disappointed you."

Victoria leaned to his ear and whispered into it. "Carry me to your bed."

William's eyes shone as they haven't in years.

William gathered her small frame into his arms and carried her into his bedroom.

He didn't give her the time to do anything as in within moments of laying her on the bed his head was between Victoria’s legs.

He will make her scream with pleasure tonight. For him and only for him.

The shorts on her looked quite sexy thought William to himself. But they had to go. He slid them off of her legs and threw them on the floor. Knickers followed soon. 

Then he let himself touch her soft thigs. Her skin was as he remembered - pale and babylike soft.

His Victoria - oh how did he miss her.

His cock significantly stiffened in the confines that were his trousers.

William put each of his hands on the back of her knees. She freely opened up her legs for him. He then slowly sided up the back if her thigs till he reached her ass. There he softly squeezed and Victoria gave away a little squill of pleasure and surprise.

He proceeded by kissing the inside of her thigh and then the other.

Victoria's hands were already petting the hair on his head and he hadn't even started eating her out.

But the torture wasn't over. William removed her t-shirr and licked a path down from her navel. That is until he reached the heat between her legs. 

He covered her clitoris with his mouth and sucked.

Victoria' reaction was flabbergasting. The pull on the strand of his dark curly hair was quite hard.

William combined his open mouth sucking with tongue teasing the center ridge of her clitoris.

He was sure Victoria's thighs would have wrapped around his head if his hands were not holding them in place. 

The young Queen was so left to cares and scratch his scalp as well as sometimes roughly pushing his face into her sex organ.

As William continued on his work Victoria's moans and grunts became more distinguished. Her breathing was low and ragged. 

These signs of her arousal all added to his own. His hyper sensitive cock was now painfully tenting in his trousers, not to mention it was being crushed against the mattress of the bed.

"I'll cum soon." Stated Victoria.

In a split secund decision William ceased his ministrations and made quick work of his clothes.

He was pretty sure a button or two were ripped off in his haste. 

At least his cock cherished the freedom from being released of its cloth confines.

Victoria was rearranging the pillows behind her back so she was half sitting and half laying.

William have himself a few pumps. The heat of pleasure spread through his body. 

His age seemed to have little effect on his libido and sexual performance. His shaft was standing at attention as if he was in his twenties.

He just needed to find a condom in his nightstand drawer.

He was already leaning towards the nightstand when Victoria said: "you don't need the rubber. I… I have an IUD now, so it is safe."

Upon reflection, William would have called himself very very very stupid. The last time they weren't careful Victoria got pregnant. It was how Alice was conceived. It should have been a fair warning, but in the heat of the passionate moment a condom was the last thing on William's mind after she told him it was okay. He just wanted to be inside her immediately and feel her skin against his own. 

William kneeled in front if her. His fingers wrapped around his shaft and rubbed the tip of his cock against her nub. The touch of their hot skin made both of them groan in pleasure. 

Then he placed his organ at her entrance with one hand and placed the other on her bare hip. William looked into her eyes, He wanted to see her deep chocolate brown eyes bade in pleasure as he penetrated her.

Their lips met as did their tongues and he pushed his hips forward.

He found her wet and hot and tight.

It was a cliché but William really felt like he had come home. This was the pleasure, the homeliness he had known 5 years ago. And it was here again.

He withdrew almost completely and pushed in again. And again and again. His rhythm was steady but his breathing was ragged.

Victoria's breathing intensified as did her moans and groans as he pumped his hips against her.

William could feel Victoria's fingernails leaving scratch marks on his back while he was kissing the side of her neck until he found her pulse point and sucked. 

Her pitched moan was hard to miss. That was the voice of their lovemaking. Oh, thought William to himself, he had almost forgotten how it sounded like. 

"I'm almost there." Whispered Victoria, her voice having a rough quality to it.

William picked up his pace a bit and with the fingers of one hand he stimulated her clitoris. The other hand was holding her hips close to him. 

"Ahh" moaned Victoria. "Just -" a moan "just fuck me harder."

He obliged her and set a bruising pounding pace.

Only a few moments Victoria's head was trashing against the headboard and William knew she had reached her peak. 

He continued moving, riding out her orgasm as she always liked, and soon he came too. He spilled his semen inside her, let it flood her. 

William collapsed beside Victoria. His sweat covered boneless body lay on the mattress trying to catch some breath. His heart was pounding as if he had run uphill. 

He could only mutter a quiet "thank you" and then they lay in the comfortable quiet.

"I haven't cum so hard in ages." Stated Victoria, her head on William's sweaty chest.

"How hard?" Asked William, his hand playing with the fingers on one of her head. 

Victoria smirked and turned, her face just centimeters from his. "Well, there was ringing in my ears."

"Vixen" murmured William between their feverish kisses. 

After a few they lay together in comfortable silence.

"I missed this." said Victoria after some time.

"Me too." Agreed William

"So, you didn't... you know?" Asked Victoria sheepishly.

She didn't want to play the manipulative crazy ex, who still got jealous of the women she was being replaced with, but the fact was that she was. She would gladly gauche the eyes of each and every woman who had even touch William in a sexual manner in the last 5 years. He was hers and she would tolerate no competition.

"Gods no. I had a daughter to take care of. And a lost love to process. A love that had ended by my stupidity."

After a moment William added: "I haven't done this since the last time we did it. I just couldn't. I couldn't shag some women after what we have shared." 

Silence followed.

Victoria and William didn't look at each other and just let their touch comfort each other. 

"I didn't enjoy sex with Albert."

The confession shocked William.

"He was very… selfish. He rarely took care of my pleasure as you. Well actually, he never did."

More silence.

"It was never love. Only fondness. Fondness, yes. We were mostly together because my mother and uncle wanted it."

"Victoria, you don't need…." She felt his body move closer to envelop her own its heat.

"No. It feels therapeutically to talk about it."

She finally let herself relax into his embrace and surrender herself to slumber with her head upon his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

December 2020, just before Christmas

It was all over the news. The Queen was in labor. What the tabloids didn't know was that the Queen was giving birth to his child.

They haven't talked, him and Victoria ever since he had sent her away in April.

Much had changed since then. 

For one, he was barely holding to his power. The Corona crisis had hit people hard and they were unimpressed, to say mildly, by the ruling government. Furthermore, Jeremy Corbyn was outflanking him in the political arena of his own party. It seemed William wasn't radical enough for his own party. 

It was only a matter of time, before he would have to step down as Prime Minister.

When the press finds out the true paternity of the child his head was bound for the chop anyway. Corona and Corbyn or not. 

It would at least make things easier for him and Victoria. 

They haven't had any contact. And why would they, he had disappointed her, he had let her down. And now she had a new man to support her. Albert.

Albert was the same age as Victoria and just a little more than a boy. He followed Victoria around like a puppy and dutifully posed for the photographs with her. 

The news of the Queen's pregnancy was released   
only when it was impossible for it to remain a secret.

Victoria was a small woman, and any access weight immediately showed. No matter how much she tried to cover it with different pieces of clothing.

But by that time Victoria was already dating Albert.

William would have fouled himself, if he didn't confess that he was fully expecting for Victoria to marry Albert immediately and in doing so legitimize the child. Surely a pact could be agreed upon, where in exchange for money Albert would recognize the child as his. William had head many rumors about how expensive Albert's brother and father were. The boy was surely in need of some quick cash. 

But nothing like that ever come to fruition. 

But he day of birth was nearing and Victoria stayed unmarried. Which was very peculiar to the public and the press. Wouldn't she want a legitimate child that can inherit the throne? Surely she does known that illegitimate children are illegible to wear the crown? Why isn't she marrying Albert? Is she trying to make a statement? 

No one, not even those tinfoil hats conspiracy theorists with a You Tube channel did guess, that maybe, just maybe, Albert wasn't the father of the child Victoria was carrying. 

Now William was being driven down to St. Mary Hospital. 

He will try to make a break in into the hospital and try to see his newborn child. He didn't even know if he will become a father to a daughter or to a son.

He will try to get to the newborn. He will try to be near her as she gives birth.

He will see how far the position of Prime Minister could get him.

It was a failure. William got into the hospital, but the security personal around the Queen was tight and highly trained. They knew who can come near the Queen and who not. And when they were in doubt, they knew who to call and not just let the person past. 

To William's misfortune the person, they called when they didn't know to let a person pass or not, was Albert.

"Ahh the Prime Minister." Greeted Albert in a sleezy tone.   
"Mr. Coburg." Replied William.

"My I ask what are you doing here?" Albert went straight to the point.  
"I have come to see her. And the child."  
The shine in Albert's eyes changed.

"I'm afraid you cannot. You are prohibited from any contact with the Queen."  
William could detect from Albert's voice that he way enjoying it. He enjoyed torturing him.

"Please. Let me at least see my child." Begged William.

He will beg and bow and scrape in order to hold his newborn son or daughter in his arms today.

"Your child? There is no your child Lamb. The child is Victoria's! It has nothing of yours!"

"Please-"  
"No!!! You will be escorted out this instance! And you shall not return. Not ever shall you return into her life" Albert cut him off.

Before William could do anything, he was already being held by 4 guards and roughly escorted out, back to his vehicle. 

William wasn't sure what transpired for the rest of the day. 

He was numb and had sat and half lied on the backseat of his vehicle as he was being driven back to his flat. 

He could not go Downing street now. He was too exhausted for politics. He was emotionally exhausted and numb. 

He just sat in his cabinet and opened the brandy he stored in the room. And of it went glass by glass, drop by drop down his throat.

He didn't want to feel anymore. He didn't want to live. He was numb and he just wanted more numbness. He wanted to be so numb he didn't feel any pain anymore.

William awoken to painful sunlight. He found himself in his bed which was strange considering he didn't even remotely remember putting himself to bed.

He already wanted to get up, when Emily stormed through his door.

"William Henry Lamb! You better lay down and sleep away your hangover, for if you don't you might just die."

Emily placed a big glass of water and some aspirin pills on his bedside table.

"Emily, gods. What happened? My head is pounding."

"Which what happened?! You know it well! You got dead drunk! Augustus found you laying in your own vomit for god's sake! Fortunately he had enough sense to call me. At least in that he is not like his father."

William just covered his face with the bedsheet trying to block out the sun, his sister and the world in general.

"Oh, and by the way, congrats for becoming a father. Her name is Alice."

Shock and sadness were clearly expressed on William's face. Baby girl. His baby girl. And she named her Alice. The name he many times expressed as being dear to him. Alice - his baby girl, his daughter.

"William." Said Emily carefully and set down on the bed next to him. 

He only turned in hia side towards Emily and let tears flood his eyes and run down his face.

Emily wordlessly stroked his curly hair in comfort as he wept like a baby.

2025

Victoria was awakened by the moving of the mattress.

"Augustus came and he is playing with Alice so I came back. Sleep Victoria, sleep."

Victoria only felt the warmness of William's body enwrapped hers and fell back asleep.

When she awakened for second time it way bright daylight that seeped into the bedroom. William was lying next to her, watching her with that soft green eyes of his. 

"Good morning" he greeted.   
"Good morning" she replied and leaned forward for a kiss.

She could feel his erection against her stomach. Deciding to be bold she wrapped her fingers around him and started streaking him. He grew even harder. 

"Victoria-"  
"Shhhh." She silenced him with a searing kiss.

Victoria proceeded to straddle his hips and rub her quim against his lower stomach.

It was torture for him, she knew. 

She than lower herself onto him. Right to the hilt. He was deep inside her. Deep and full.

They groaned together in pleasure as Victoria started to rock her hips.

William's hands held her hips hard and he joined her movements with upward thrusts with his hips and downright pushed of his hands on her hips.

It was not long before he came, flooding her.

Seeing that she was exhausted from the movement, he touched her clit and gave a few hard pumps with his hips. Very soon she joined him in the after orgasmic haze.

When Victoria came out of the bathroom, she found William in the kitchen, while Alice and Augustus were in the living room.

It was a picture of pure and utter domestic happiness. It was everything Victoria ever wanted in life. A family, a close community gathered around her that would understand and support her.

William baking eggs and bacon in the kitchen, the smell of it attacking Victoria's senses. Augustus and Alice playing with Lego's on the living room carpet. It seemed that Alice was building a castle out of Lego bricks and Augustus was helping her find the right pieces. And there was laughter. Alice was just so happy.

She was so stupid. Letting her mother and uncle order her around. Letting Albert manipulate her. She was so naive. She has ruined Alice's childhood. She could have a loving brother and a doting father at her side all the time, not just at predeterminate times. If she wasn't so vindictive, if she was smarter and saw trough William, she could be happier in her relationship. She could have been in a relationship with him. They could be happy together. 

Some moments passed when William said "Hey..." He wrapped hand around her waist and kissed her temple. "You are crying. I won't allowed that."

She buried her head into his chest.

"The food is burning." Said Victoria after a while. 

They separated. "Yes, yes of course." Replied William. 

He want back to the kitchen and within a few moment he called: "Breakfast. Everybody sit at the table." Alice and Augustus were quickly seated at the table and Victoria joined them, sitting on the chair between Alice an Augustus. 

While they were still eating the door of the apartment opened and Victoria's body guard Skerrett stepped in.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to be bothering you. But you really must return to the palace."

Victoria was angry. Why was she here? How did she find out that she was staying here?

Victoria turned her eyes to William.

"I called her yesterday." Confessed William sheepishly. He knew she will burst out immediately. 

"Why?! Why did you do that William?! I was on the run!" And burst out she did. 

"That's exactly why I did it! You were on the run! A Queen cannot be on the run! Skerrett was at her wits end!"

William knew Victoria needed to hear a harsh word or two.

"Ma'am" started Skerrett apologetically, "I can always come back later."

"No." Said Victoria firmly.

She took a deep breath and then she looked at Willian. She knew what was right. She knew what she had to do. She just needed the strength. She git from the intense shine in William eyes. Determination. Do the right thing. You can do it.

"Skerrett, I sincerely regret my actions. They were unnecessary and unsuitable."

The look of approval in William's eyed gave her the strength to continue. 

"I am a Queen. And a Queen has duties. To her country and to her people. I see it is time for my return."

"Yes, ma'am." Replied Skerrett stunted. She had not seen the Queen such in a long time. So powerful, so full of dignity. "When would you like to leave ma'am?"

"As soon as it is possible, Skerrett."

Skerrett replied: "Yes ma'am." And left.

William stepped closer to Victoria. And she leaned closer to him.

"Thank you, William. I needed that push."

"It is my duty Your Majesty." Replied William teasingly and mocked a bow then kissed her hand.

Victoria was sure, that if they were alone in the room he would kissed her on the mouth too.

"Come on Alice, we have to go." Called Victoria.

"Nooo!! I want to stay with daddy! And with Gussie!"   
Alice threw herself at her brother and wrapped her arms around his knees. Augustus stood like a statue and was looking at Victoria apologetically.

The child had most definitely inherited her mother's violent temper.

"Alice, you will listen to me!" Victoria needed to be firm know. "You will clean up your Lego bricks and then we will leave for the palace. You can see your father and brother later."

"Nooo! I won't do it!" Alice was screaming now, akin to a little devil.

"Alice Elizabeth Hannover. You will do as I say! And you will do so now!"

Here they were temper against tempter. Two fury Queens.

"Victoria." Cut in William. He was calm. "Maybe, you could go to the Buckingham Palace alone. Alice can stay with me. I can bring her over in the evening. I'm sure you will have a lot to do."

"Yes. It's a good idea. I will allow it."

"Yeeees!! Squealed Alice and wound herself tighter to Augustus' legs.

William had a grateful smile plastered on his face. 

"Under one condition." Continued Victoria.

William raised an eyebrow in question.

"The two of you must come by six and you must stay for dinner."

"That are technically two conditions." Replied William.

Victoria smiled and he returned her smile.

"Of course, my Queen." Said William and her smile grew even brighter. 

In a few minutes she was already leaving. 

"Bye Alice, be a good girl for your father."  
"Bye mummy."  
Victoria kissed the top of the child's head.

"Goodbye Augustus."  
"I hope we see each other soon." Replied Augustus.

Finally, Victoria stopped towards William.  
"William, come for dinner. We will talk afterwards."

"Of course, he murmured, his mouth very close to her face."

Looking around to see that, Alice and Augustus were not in direct sight, he moved closer and kissed her.

"Goodbye William."  
"Goodbye Victoria."

The weather was dreadful as always. Victoria watched the grim city through the car window, where rain drops gathered and ran down the glass. 

Her thoughts ran back almost four years. 

She had enough of everything!

Albert and her were having a fight. They were storming through the rooms if her apartment at Buckingham palace.

"I told you, you cannot let that man near you. The same goes for his son!"

"Oh, shut up Albert. William does not even interact with me! And he takes Alice as the times the judge decided! Moreover, it was not him that was here today, it was Augustus, who was playing with Alice in the drawing room!"

"I won't let that man endanger you!"

"Oh, stop being paranoid Albert! It doesn't suit you."

"It's not just about you darling, it also about Alice."

"Oh, don't you dare! Don't you dare Albert! You would deny Alice her own father, while you would not event hold her. You only preach to her. She is not a robot Albert - she is a baby! And then you preach to me too!"

"I'm not arguing with you, until you decide to listen to common sense." With this final words Albert stormed out.

He didn't speak to her for 3 whole days. On the fourth day such silent treatment really got to her. She wrote him a lengthy e-mail in which she begged for his forgiveness. 

Though later in the evening when they were having sex or rather Albert was having sex, she was just laying under him hoping for him to find finish soon, Victoria came up with a plan. 

She was not at all in the mood for sex, but reconciliation was reconciliation.

The plan was to let Augustus visit Alice and her, at least she thought he was also visiting her, as he was always so attentive to her, when Albert was not home.

What Albert doesn't know, can't hurt him. 

And so for years Augustus visited them whenever a chance could be found. He was great with Alice, he was great with kids Victoria started asking herself how that Augustus doesn't have a child of his own. Surely, he wants one?

Alice was quite simply in love with her brother. When he visited they would play together on the carpeted floor, or they would play hide and seek or even play videogames. Such moments were so full of lightness and laughter it almost broke Victoria's hearth again and again when she had to tell them their time was up. 

"Eh…, Your Majesty" said Brody, her driver "we have arrived at Buckingham Palace."

Victoria quickly focused on the reality of right now, rather than sail in-between the memories of the past.

"Yes. Yes if course. Thank you, Brody."

The car door was opened by Skerrett and Victoria stepped out.

"Skerrett" started Victoria" please make sure that a car is sent to William so he and Alice can be here at the Palace at six. And then at seven dinner for two."

And then after a moment "Regarding Albert-" She sighed "please make sure he knows, he is not welcomed here anymore. Tell him to take his stuff and leave. And tell him that he cannot contact me anymore or come near me."

"Yes, ma'am."

Only a few moments after six a child's screams could be heard at the palace. William and Alive has arrived.

Upon seeing her mother, Alice run to her.

"Mommy, mommy, today was the best day ever."  
"I'm glad to hear it." Replied Victoria.

William stepped closer to them. His presence brought tingles to her body.

"William." Said Victoria in greeting.  
He bowed and kissed her hand. Like in the old day when he was still her Prime Minister.

"Silly daddy" commented Alice upon the situation.

William's smile could only be described as cheeky.

"Come Alice, we must prepare for bed." Said Victoria.

And then William asked carefully: "May I… May I be of assistance?"

"Of course. She's your daughter also." Replied Victoria.

"Dinner's at seven."

As it is with small children, things rarely go according to plan.

Victoria and William finally sat down to dinner at about half eight.

Alice was stubborn as a mule and would want to lie down in bed. When William finally coerced her into getting into bed and Victoria read her a bed time story the child wouldn't have enough. She wanted another story, and she wanted her father reading to her.

William, always a doting father, capitulated. He opened his phone and searched for a children's story.

"What?" He said in a teasingly-annoyed tone to Victoria, while still looking at his screen.

"No, it's just…" a nervous laugh "- I never thought of searching for a bed time story on the internet. It's quite unexpected of you"

William smirked.

"You think me old." His tone was teasing.

Victoria blushed immediately. "No -no! It's just... um - unusual."

"It's all right Victoria. I am 66, that's the definition of old. I know that. But I also try to keep up with the progress in the world."

"William, I didn't mean to-."

"Look I found something." William cut her off.

After a quick scroll through the story William decided it was worth a reading.

Alice listened attentively to William as he read to her. Far more attentively, Victoria noted, when she read to her. Maybe she really was a bad mother, just as Albert had told her over and over again.

After William finished his story Alice was tired enough to be persuaded to really call it a night.

Alice's parents said their goodnight and left her room.

To Victoria their dinner felt like the old times. William was a remarkable conversationalist. All Lambs were, according to Emily. They had learned that from their mother.

In the early days of her reign they often talked of politics, but also of culture and society, of values, of solving problems. Now their daughter presented an important part of conversation. 

They were both parents to the same child. They had to cooperate in the matters of raising a child. Though, Victoria did suspect, that William let her lead the way and decide on most of the issues in the last four years. Maybe now, with the prospect of their relations warming up to say the least, they will have a chance at parenting together. Time will tell, thought Victoria to herself.

After dinner they sat in the drawing room of her apartments. 

William leaned back on the settee and Victoria was leaning against him, her feet wrapped beneath her. His arms were around her, while her hands touched his thigh and chest. 

After some time of such chaste touching, which did invoke a tingling of desire inside Victoria's body. 

Their eyes met and one could see the shine in their eyes. William leaned in and covered her lips with his own.

Victoria broke the kiss. "William I…"

William looked at her confused.

She continued: "I don't know what I want. And I don't want to lead you on. "

After a moment she added: "This is not a rejection. I… I think I still love you William. Please know that. It just… - I just need some time to think this through."

William smiled reassuringly and Victoria was relieved to know he wasn't offended.

He kissed her hand and said: "I can assure you Your Majesty that I will wait for your decision. For I find myself utterly in love with you still."

Victoria rewarded him with another searing kiss.

William broke the kiss and said something about having to leave soon.

Victoria didn't want him to go. But he had to. She knew that if he won't leave soon she will drag him to her bed and have her way with him.

What happened yesterday was a moment of weakness. And the events of this morning were - a sign of weakness again. Well, maybe she really was a   
weak woman. 

Victoria leaned into his side and let him caress her hair. It was a moment of utter relief and domesticity.

But William broke her moments of cosines to tell her he really had to go.

He was already leaving when Victoria decided she needed to tell something.

"William."

He turned around.

"Umm, please drop by whenever you want. Alice needs her father and I… - I would like to see you more often."

William only nodded and kissed her forehead then whispered "good night Victoria."

"Good night William." 

And then he left.

Victoria prepared herself for bed. 

She laid down into her soft bed. But her body wouldn't stop burning and tingling. She was restless. Victoria knew what that meant and how could she relieve herself.

William brought Victoria into the world of sexuality. Her initiation was gradual and very pleasurable for herself. 

William awakened in her a sex-beast.

And the beast demanded to be fed. Albert couldn't satisfy her. So, she had to find her satisfaction herself.

As she will find it herself now.

Victoria got up from her bed and walked to the secret compartment which held her sex toys.

In bed she lay down on the covers and stripped her pants and knickers. She touched her clit and entrance and found herself decently wet. She proceeded to cover two of her fingers with lub and applied it to her entrance and vaginal lips. 

She rubbed her fingers in circles on the sensitive flesh of her quim.

She thought of William. Of his bright green eyes, of his curly black hair, of his hairy chest, of his pronounced arms and of his cock.

She groaned and bend her legs at her knees.

Yes - his cock. Just the thought of it made her pleasure spike. 

Victoria turned on her vibrator and placed it against his clitoris. She thought of William. She tried to remember how his touch felt, how his cock filling and stretching her felt like. 

And just then she slightly changed the angle and there it was - pleasure.

She let out a gasp and his name - William. 

Victoria let her orgasm wash through her. She needed this and she needed it often. 

Before sleep claimed her, she thought for a bit, why did she let him go today, considering this would be much more pleasurable with him, than in solo. 

She needed William by her side. She had always needed him.


End file.
